siberiatvfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Summary Table Q = quit M = missing D = dead E = eliminated Contestants Joyce / Carolina Bartender from Bogotá, Colombia. Revealed to be a plant from the series, yet is now trying to survive with the contestants. It was originally a plan for Johnny to become a love-interest for Joyce for the purpose of the show. Set up Johnny by burning the food shack down as suggested to her, she claimed, by production to create tension. Thinks production crew is dead by helicopter crash. Crying when she found the show hosts journal in helicopter ruins becomes incredibly upset, suggesting she lost someone she loved deeply. A later episode shows a wedding ring on her hand. (possible goof) Johnny Competitive bull rider from Jedburg, SC. Was disliked by many contestants at the beginning because of his attitude, belief that he hurt one of the other contestants, and belief that he burned down the food shed (which was later learned to be done by Joyce/Carolina). Esther Model from Melbourne, Australia. Attempted to get several contestants eliminated by convincing them she pressed the button and called for helicopter. This led to the discovery that the button had been disconnected. Found the key to the Revelealer in the producers' camp and apparently took something from it before opening it in front of other contestants. Miljan DJ from Podgorica, Montenegro. Repeatedly dissappears from the group and has been acting suspicious in general. Believed by many to be responsible for Irene's dissappearance. Has previously showed violent sexual interest in Esther. Found a strange Russian journal buried in a box in the forest an refused to share it with others until Sam found it by accident. Miljan turned extremely hostile when questioned about the journal. Tried to kill Irene and was arrested by the group, who tied him to a bed in one of the cabins. Claimed he knew about Esther taking something from the Revealer, which suggests she might have helped him escape. Daniel Computer programmer from Royalton, MN. Has developed feelings for Irene, and became good friends with Sam. Noticed the flashing red beacon, which spurred a group to find it. Neeko Professional rugby player from London, United Kingdom. Seems to be taking lead of the group, and sometimes acts hostile. Irene Fashion designer from Taipei, Taiwan. Injured by trap in the woods that pierced through her leg and left her in critical condition. Currently missing along with Miljan. Sam Bouncer from Brooklyn, NY. Befriended Daniel and Neeko. Instructed the camera crew to continue filming as evidence for when they leave. Sabina Retired soldier from Haifa, Israel. Is seen with Russian food and bullets in a cave. Brought food and supplies after the snowstorm. Found the camera that was recording the assault on Joyce/Carolina and Johnny, which none of them can remember. Did not tell anyone about the camera and it is unknown whether or not she watched the tape. She revealed to Neeko that she has a son staying with his father - an employee of the orphanage she was living in, who apparently raped her. She was discharged from the military after beating up a higher ranking officer abusing a young girl. Annie Graphic artist from New Orleans, LA. Kissed Natalie after explaining her feelings for her. Currently missing with Esther after burying Natalie. Natalie Veterinary assistant from Santa Barbara, CA. Kissed Annie after she admitted her feelings for Natalie. A note was left claiming to be Natalie leaving the show. Her body was found buried under the snow. Sabina says her stomach was missing, she was probably attacked by a huge animal, possibly the same that killed a tiger before. Victoria Sales clerk from Winnipeg, Canada. Left the show after having seizures and sickness. When leaving the show she said to Daniel that she saw the future. She said first the sky would be on fire (which later turned bright green during the night) and that then everyone would die. George Accountant from Louisville, KY. Left following Tommy's death. One of the only contestants seen getting onto the helicopter and taking off leaving group/area. Tommy Environmental activist from Boston, MA. Died after going missing in the woods. Berglind Journalist from Reykjavik, Iceland. Eliminated in episode 1. Harpreet Graduate student from Washington, D.C. Eliminated in episode 1. Producers Jonathon Buckley The host of the show. Informed the contestants of Tommy's death. In the remnants of the helicopter crash, Joyce found a journal/folder with his name printed on it. Camera Man # 1 Speaks Russian, age unknown. Locals Unknown man in the woods Little Girl in the woods Encountered by Sabina when she found the skeleton with a pendant seemingly identical to her own. Suggested that she looks very similar to Natalie. Seen in Episode # 1.5